bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Behold a Pale Rider
"Behold a Pale Rider" is the seventh episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the seventh episode of the series overall. It aired on February 22, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Dean White. Plot Lucas' cover is threatened when Carrie decides to give him over to Rabbit in an effort to protect herself and her family. Meanwhile, a drugstore robbery turns into a full-blown hostage crisis at the high school, with Deva and Mayor Kendall's wife Janie among those whose lives are imperiled. Synopsis Elijah Bowman, Rebecca's father, comes to speak to Kai Procter about his daughter, who he is concerned about. Kai agrees to talk to her. Meanwhile, Lucas, Job and Sugar's discussion about robbing the local casino is interrupted when Carrie calls to say she's found a fence for their diamonds. When Lucas meets up with her, she knocks him out with a sedative. Lucas wakes up in a motel room, a long way from Banshee, handcuffed to the bed. Carrie tells him she's giving him up, along with the diamonds, so that Mr. Rabbit will stay away from her family. At a local drug store, Deputy Yawners is purchasing a pregnancy test for his wife when he stumbles upon two thugs in banshee masks try to rob the store. In the confusion, one of them shoots and kills the cashier, while the other one lets Emmett go. The former college running back follows them to Banshee High School where they have forced their way inside after clipping him on the shoulder. The thugs take several hostages including the teacher--who is Mayor Kendall's wife--and several students spending their Saturday in detention, including Deva. Brock and Siobhan arrive at the high school, but can't reach Sheriff Hood. They're quickly followed by the news media and FBI Agent Dean Xavier, who's scrambling a SWAT team from Philadelphia. Lance, the thug who shot the cashier, puts Janie Kendall on the phone with Brock to issue his demand for a clear escape within an hour--or else. As Rabbit and his crew drive in from New York City to the motel, Lucas watches a news report about the hostage situation and sees that Deva is in danger. He works frantically to free himself before Rabbit's arrival. At the last minute, Job arrives with a key-pick in hand, having followed the tracker he installed on Lucas' phone. Lance and his partner, Nathan, argue in front of the hostages. Lance takes Janie away from the group to have his way with her, but he's interrupted by a call: Their transport has arrived. He agrees to let four of the students go. As they get up, Deva and her friend make a run for it and Lance takes off after them. Lucas arrives on the scene--much to Carrie's shock. Unarmed, he walks right into the gymnasium where the hostages are being held and tries to convince Nathan to let them go. As soon as Lucas gets close enough, he turns Nathan's gun on him and takes him out. The hostages leave and Lucas goes after Lance, who is holding Deva at gunpoint. At Lucas' signal, Deva drops to the floor and Lucas shoots him dead. Proctor goes to The Forge to thank Lucas for his service to Banshee--and for his role in having the murder charges dropped. Lucas goes upstairs and finds Carrie waiting for him. Unsure what to think, he pulls his gun on her, but she embraces him instead. She takes off her clothes, offering herself up to him, and after 15 years, Lucas and Carrie finally have sex again. Olek, Rabbit's right-hand man, stops by a cafe in Banshee. In the post-credits scene, Job pours out the diamonds and takes a look at them. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman (credit only) * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Doug Kruse'' as Nathan Mangan *''Kevin Gage'' as Lance Mangan *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI Agent Dean Xavier Co-starring *''Claire Bronson'' as Janie Kendall *''Sheena Zadeh'' as Daria *''Stephanie Northrup'' as Meg Yawners *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Joseph Meissner'' as Mikhail *''Stevie Ray Dallimore'' as Gregor *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Kelley Davis'' as Beaty's mother *''Michael Dennis Hill'' as Correspondent *''Kelli Patterson Smith'' as Female Correspondent *''Laura Bella'' as Beautiful Young Woman *''Tyler Bertolone'' as Hostage #4 *''William Yelton'' as Hostage #5 Cast Notes Preview Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1